


Hold me in your arms, baby

by Sheep_wreck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff that’s all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_wreck/pseuds/Sheep_wreck
Summary: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”





	Hold me in your arms, baby

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please be gentle. Not beta’d and english isn’t my first language. Hope you guys like it!

Spinel was ecstatic. She was having so much fun with her new best friend, Steven. 

Although, he’s a little on the stressed side, their adventures together had her feeling good. It had her feeling a whole lot better. It’s like an ache that’s slowly being soothed over, even though she just reformed today. 

Formed? Reformed? Does it matter?

The best part was when she gets to hold on to his arm. 

Everything is so new and exciting. She doesn’t quite understand what all these organics and a random assortment of gems are doing together but it was never her place to care. All she cares about is the arm she’s holding on to and the warmth it’s giving her. It goes straight to the very core of her being. A tingling sensation that makes her feel... right.

Gems aren’t soft and warm like this. They were impersonal and had functions that doesn’t allow them being made out of fluff. Unless if you were made for the sole purpose of comfort like Spinel was made only as a playmate.

It’s a funny thought, what if Steven was made for her? Wouldn’t that be hilarious? 

Spinel, who was made to be nothing but a friend, had someone made just for her?

She giggled as she holds on to his arm, slipping her fingers into his hand. Steven was preoccupied with finding Amethyst but that was fine. As long as she gets to hold on to his warmth, it’s fine.

It’s fine.

—

Spinel dangles Steven off of the top of the injector.

She’s mad, she feels betrayed, she wants everything to go down and burn. 

Every little memory of a happy simple moment felt like a stab to the back. They were fake. None of that was ever genuine. He just needed to use her. 

And just like Pink, throw her away like it never happened. Throw Spinel away like she didn’t matter. Like all her pain, years and years of suffering just didn’t matter.

She lets go of his arm and watches in shock as he floats in a pink light.

—

The battle was over. The earth had been saved. 

Spinel looks back from the palm of White diamond and gives a peace sign to Steven. They both smile at each other as she goes to live with the diamonds.

Her hand itches. She wishes to hold his hand again but maybe later. Maybe when things settle down or when she doesn’t feel like the worst thing ever.

She’d really like that. She hopes Steven would be fine with that too. 

—

They call each other from time to time. 

It was Spinel who called first, wanting to test out the communications in her new room at the palace. But really, she just wanted an excuse to see Steven again. And apologize, again. 

Then it was Steven who wanted to know how she was holding up. Then Spinel called to ask how the Earth was healing and how Steven was doing and what he does for fun or what he does when he was free.

Then he invites her to Earth just to chill out and talk face to face.

It was awkward in the beginning but then Steven cracked a joke and Spinel was a goner.

Jokes? That’s her written all over it!

They talked and joked and laughed. Then they were solemn and sad and cried.

There was a lot of things that Pink/Rose left behind. No one was lucky in this story that they’ve all caught themselves in.

—

“We were.” She says suddenly in a game of jenga and Steven nearly looses the game with the tower swaying in his startle.

“We- we were?” He quirks a brow at her.

She reaches across the table with her long noodle like arm to boop Steven on the nose. He laughs and she smiles, retracting her arm. 

“Oh, just a thought. Been doing a lot of thinking and I remembered a thing.”

“Oh?” He asks genuinely curious. It always makes her insides flip. Whenever he pays attention to what she has to say. 

“We, y’know, we were lucky.” She shrugs and looks off to the side where the portrait of Rose hanged. Steven follows her gaze and looks back at Spinel in a question, so she elaborates.

“A lot of stuff happened because of her. Both good and bad. The bad just seems to be the worst and sometimes... it’s really hard to forget them.”

“Spinel...” Steven moves to sit beside her and places a comforting hand on hers. She turns her hand to lace them together. He doesn’t object and has a soft look in his eyes. A silent, comforting nod to continue. 

Say what you need to, I’ll listen. Your words matter.

“But it made me realize something, I dunno, something real simple? It’s a pretty simple logic really. I dunno why it took me so long. Must be coz I’m too dumb and all.” She shrugs.

“Spinel, we both know that isn’t true. Your amazingly smart, fast, quick witted. The list goes on-“

“Alright already, you smooth talker!” She squishes his face with her free hand to get him to shut up.

So she can stop blushing so hard.

“As I was saying.” She lets go of his face and he laughs. His full attention on her once more and she loves it. 

“We were lucky. Everything that went down could have been worst, far worst. But without it, without everything bad-”

She hesitates, looking to the ceiling before forcing herself to meet Steven’s eyes.

“Because of everything, I get to meet you. Things went forward for the better because you taught me I can make that change. And I’ve worked and hoped and kept on working for a better me and- it’s been good? It’s been better.

Without Rose Quartz, there would be no Earth, there would be no you! And— a world where everything stayed the same for me wasn’t a world I wanted to be in.

A garden with Pink who was loosing interest or-“ 

Steven looks at her with so much- so much she can’t place into words because it’s everything she just loves so much about him.

“The place where I am, right here, right now. To be honest, I like this much, much better.” She gives a big smile. 

“Can we hug now?” She blinks at him cutely after her speech and he laughs.

They hold each other close. Everything is good. 

She stretches her arm over Steven’s shoulder to tip the entire jenga tower over and it topples down in a chaotic mess.

“Spinel, whhhyyy. I had it.” He slumps on her and she laughs, hugging him tighter.

Change can be good.

—

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.” Steven blurted out as they were walking along the quiet beach of Beach city. Their hands are locked together.

The sun was setting. It bathes the sky in pinks and oranges. Spinel had never noticed how colorful the Earth’s sky was when she was first on the planet. The garden was an endless sea of stars and she’s pretty sure she’s counted every single one fifty times over.

The Earth’s sky was vibrant and new and different everyday.

Spinel snorts and looks at Steven under the orange hue of the setting sun. “What?” She giggles. She does that around him a lot, being in a giggly mood like she just can’t help it.

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. She likes the look of him like that.

“It’s nice.” He shrugs hopelessly but his smile is brilliant and she loves to bask in it.

“I like holding your hand too, you dork!” She boops his nose and they laugh as the sun sets fully.


End file.
